


middle ground

by foxescripts



Series: the misadventures of hinata shouyou and his love affairs [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, love square, the three are assholes your honor, they are just assholes pissing each other off srsly that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxescripts/pseuds/foxescripts
Summary: There was something incredibly awkward about sharing a table with your ex-boyfriend from high school, your one week heated fling in a foreign land, and the guy who confessed his seven-year pining to you a week before.Or, Shouyou tries to have a normal dinner. He fails.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: the misadventures of hinata shouyou and his love affairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664554
Comments: 143
Kudos: 2089
Collections: Fanfics to reread





	middle ground

There was something incredibly awkward about sharing a table with your ex-boyfriend from high school, your one week heated fling in a foreign land, and the guy who confessed his seven-year pining to you a week before. And that was something, coming from Shouyou who had been praised for always handling social situations with ease.

That was what Shouyou was thinking as he silently scanned around their table, taking a sip of water because of how dry his throat felt. He wondered, yet again, what led them to this situation. On the other tables, Shouyou could hear the loud discussions of his friends - from the Jackals, his former teammates from Karasuno, and even the Adlers.

Shouyou looked up to see Oikawa flipping through the menu. To be honest, he was the one who was out of place here because he fit none of the categories.

As if feeling someone’s eyes on him, Oikawa looked up and caught his eyes. Before Shouyou could look away, he winked and smiled at him. Shouyou almost laughed, he was playful as always.

Something -moved in front of him. He didn’t need to look up to know what - who it was. Tsukishima. 

Hinata wondered if the two of them had really moved on when they were still not the most comfortable around one another. Maybe not fully. Maybe they had, and this was just the curse of dating one of your best friends only to break up after a year.

Tsukishima must have seen the interaction between him and Oikawa, and was already doing his mental gymnastics to deduce what that meant. It was one of his best traits but it could also be too much of a pain.

He briefly caught his gaze behind those glasses before someone called out his attention. “Hey, Shouyou-kun, what do you want to eat?”

Miya Atsumu. Currently sitting beside him. Former setter of Inarizaki High, who told him years ago that he’d toss to him. His current setter at Black Jackals. The guy who drunkenly told him that he has been “in love” with him all these years. 

Shouyou didn’t know if it was true. He was drunk, maybe he was just saying things. He didn’t even know if Atsumu remembered it because he was showing no signs of wanting to talk about it.

It probably wasn’t true. How could someone fall in love with you when your only interactions were the two times you played against each other back in high school?

But remembering his expression when he told Shouyou that…

Shouyou mentally shook his head, turned to face him, and smiled. “I’m not really in the mood for anything specific, can you order for me?” he asked.

He didn’t know if that was a blush he saw on Atsumu’s face or if it was just the lighting of the restaurant. “Okay, then.”

There was a snort in front of them.

Tsukishima.

“Since when were you undecided about food?” he asked, elbow on the table, chin on top of his fist. He was looking at Shouyou, but he didn’t miss the glance he sent Atsumu - it was quick and yet it almost felt he was scrutinizing him. Tsukishima had his usual smile - the one that he always used whenever he was about to pick on Shouyou back in high school. ‘ _You fell in love with that smile once_ ,’ a voice in his head said. 

Now, though, he just rolled his eyes. “Is there a law that says I can’t?”

“Oh, none at all. Just wondering.”

It seemed like Tsukishima wanted to say more, but he was cut off by Oikawa - who was sitting beside Tsukishima, and right in front of Atsumu - chuckling. “Now, now, are you getting possessive, Glasses? It’s been a while since you and Shouyou dated, right?”

On the table beside theirs, Hinata could hear Yamaguchi telling Kageyama to slow down on eating before he choke. 

There was silence in their table. Almost like the calm before the storm. And Shouyou felt like he was right in the middle of the said storm.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Atsumu shifting from looking at him and Tsukishima. Like he was trying to connect the dots, and find the correct conclusion. Did he not know? And what's with Oikawa asking if Tsukishima was getting possessive.

Tsukishima leaned back on his seat, a fake smile on his face. "Wow," he started, focused on Oikawa now, "I didn't know the so-called Grand King listens to gossips. How very unfitting and _low_ of you." He said the word 'low' like the word disgust him so much. Like Oikawa disgust him so much.

If Oikawa noticed it, he didn't let it bother him. Except, he laughed. "You call them gossip. I call them news. That was quite the talk, you know. Shouyou," he pointed at him with a finger, "over here is pretty famous. I'm sure you received a lot of glares from everyone around you when they found out."

Oikawa's attention then switched to Atsumu - who, like Shouyou, was watching them in silence. "Your glare was probably one of them, right, Miya-kun?"

‘Just what is Oikawa-san doing?’ Shouyou asked himself. It was almost like he wanted both Tsukishima and Atsumu to hate him.

Atsumu has always been direct, so he wasn’t surprised when he asked Oikawa, “I’m not really in the mood for this fake politeness you _two,_ ” he said, somehow managing to stare them both down even when they were all sitting, “seem to love. So, be straight up with me, Oikawa-kun,” he leaned forward, his next words were said deep and slowly - almost like a threat, “are you trying to start something with me?”

Oikawa didn’t budge. He smirked, and shook his head. “Not at all, Miya-kun. Not at all.”

“What are _you_ even doing here?” Atsumu asked. _Oh, boy._ “You don’t even seem like you fit here,” he finished, looking at the crowd. “You’re not from Karasuno. Not from the Adlers. And of course, not from the Jackals.”

Was it just Shouyou’s imagination or was Tsukishima really nodding with every word Atsumu said?

“Why don’t you ask Shouyou? He _wants_ me here,” Oikawa answered.

“Only because you’re leaving again in two weeks. Shouyou-kun is being _nice.”_

“Funny how that still works in my favor. And _funny_ how you know that fact. Does Shouyou talk about me that much?” Oikawa said, taunting. And Shouyou was sure he just saw a vein popped on Atsumu’s forehead. “Must be tough for you.”

And that was when Tsukishima stole his attention by sliding the menu in front of him. “Just choose what you want to eat. You’ll like their pasta, I think.”

Shouyou smiled, something Tsukishima didn’t see because he quickly looked away. But it got the attention of the other people in the table.

“Sneaky, Tsukishima-kun,” was Atsumu’s comment. “Didn’t take you for the type, honestly.”

“Really sneaky,” Oikawa agreed, like they weren’t just arguing minutes before.

Tsukishima stared at them, deadpanned, before he said, “At least I’m doing something instead of just waiting for it. You probably can’t relate, Miya-san.”

Ah…

Just what were they talking about?

Atsumu narrowed his eyes at Tsukishima. “Hilarious how waiting lands me exactly where I want. And even more hilarious how you already missed your chance, huh?”

“Ohhhhh,” Oikawa drawled out, looking a lot more pleased than necessary. Was Shouyou the only one who missed the shift of this conversation?

It seemed like Tsukishima wanted to say more, but then Tanaka came at their table, and patted Shouyou’s back. “Hey! Why aren’t you four eating yet?”

Shouyou turned at him, glad for the distraction. “We’re about to! Promise!”

“Well, good. Or I’d have to,” he looked at the three other occupants, “drag Hinata away from this table. Don’t starve him!” 

“Not at all, Sir!” It was Atsumu who said that. Gone was the hostile energy, and in an instant, he was smiling while saluting.

“Good. Good!”

There was silence when Tanaka left, like they were waiting for one another to speak up. 

Shouyou thought that it should be him. “So, let’s eat?” Seriously, they were about to be left alone in the restaurant if they don’t start eating already.

“I’ll choose for you, Shouyou,” Oikawa said.

And that turned the switch once more.

“What do _you_ know about what food Shouyou-kun wants to eat?”

“What? Like you know what to get him?”

Atsumu and Tsukishima said, at the same time. With the same flat tone, that Shouyou would’ve teased them of in any other day.

Oikawa leaned back on his seat, and picked the menu. Without looking at any of them, “You’d be surprised. Shouyou and I are _very_ familiar with each other, after all,” Oikawa said. And when he sent him a malicious smile, Shouyou knew that he was so not talking about food.

Shouyou sighed.

This was going to be a long dinner. Or just a night. Shouyou wasn’t sure they could even eat at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> t  
> 


End file.
